Toy Story
This is based off the first computer animated feature film, made by Disney/Pixar. Synopsis Woody is a pullstring cowboy toy and the leader of a group of toys owned by a boy named Andy. With his family moving away one week before his birthday, Andy is given a week-early party to spend with his friends, while the toys stage areconnaissance mission to discover Andy's new presents. Andy receives a space ranger Buzz Lightyear action figure, whose impressive features see him replacing Woody as Andy's favorite toy. Woody becomes resentful, especially as Buzz also gets attention from the other toys. However, Buzz believes himself to be a real space ranger on a mission to return to his home planet. As Andy prepares for a family outing at Pizza Planet, his mother allows him to bring one toy along. Fearing Andy will choose Buzz, Woody tries to trap Buzz behind a desk, but the plan goes awry when he accidentally knocks Buzz out the window, resulting in the other toys to turn against Woody upon accusing him of eliminating Buzz out of jealousy. With Buzz missing, Andy reluctantly takes Woody to Pizza Planet, but Buzz climbs into the car, confronting Woody when they stop at a gas station. As they argue, they fall out of the van, which drives off and leaves them behind. With Buzz still believing he is a real space ranger, Woody spots a Pizza Planet delivery truck and convinces Buzz it can take him to a space port. As Woody looks for Andy at Pizza Planet, Buzz sees a rocket-shaped skill game and jumps inside, thinking it's a real spaceship. Woody follows Buzz into the machine, but are interrupted when Andy's toy-abusing neighbor, Sid Phillips, arrives and operates the machine. Sid maneuvers the claw to snag Buzz, but as Woody tries holding onto Buzz, they are both are collected and taken to Sid’s house. At Sid's house, the duo attempts to escape before Andy's moving day, encountering Sid’s nightmarish toy creations and his vicious bull terrier, Scud. During one attempt, Buzz sees a commercial for Buzz Lightyear action figures, and realizes that he actually is a toy himself. Disbelieving, he attempts to prove he can fly, but instead crashes down the stairs, and his left arm breaks off. Frustrated, Buzz is unable to cooperate with Woody. After Sid’s toys repair Buzz’s arm, much to Woody’s surprise, Sid appears with plans to attach Buzz to a rocket, but a thunderstorm delays the plan. That night, Woody convinces Buzz that he can bring joy to Andy as a toy, which helps Buzz regain his spirit. Woody starts having daydreams about him becoming a true hero. The next morning, with the help of Sid’s toys, Woody rescues Buzz and stands up to Sid in a battle of the bands. They manage to climb onto the moving truck, but Scud chases after them. As Scud tries to pull Woody off the truck, Buzz tackles Scud, leaving himself behind. Woody attempts to rescue Buzz with Andy's RC car, but the other toys, who still think Woody is eliminating fellow toys, ambush Woody and toss him off onto the road. Woody drives RC back to pick up Buzz and as they return, the other toys realize their mistake and try to help them get in the truck. However, RC's batteries become depleted, stranding them. Woody ignites the rocket on Buzz's back and manages to throw RC into the moving truck before they soar into the air. Buzz opens his wings to free himself from the rocket before it explodes, gliding with Woody to land safely into a box in the van, right next to Andy. On Christmas Day, at their new house, Woody and Buzz stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals. As Woody jokingly asks what might be worse than Buzz, the two share a worried smile as they discover Andy's new gift is a puppy. Characters *Larry the Cucumber as Sheriff Woody *Bob the Tomato as Buzz Lightyear *Mr. Lunt as Mr. Gourd Head *The French Peas as the Squeeze Toy Aliens *Jimmy Gourd as Hamm *Jerry Gourd as Rex *Pa Grape as Sarge *Madame Blueberry as Bo Peep *The Fib from Outer Space as Zurg (mentioned) *Junior Asparagus as Andy *Ermie Asparagus as Molly *Charlie Pincher as Sid *Archibald Asparagus as Slinky Dog *Khalil as Lenny *Pirates *Jonah Voice Cast Songs *''Better Than Friends'' *''Strange Things are Coming My Way'' *''How it Used to Be'' *''Woody's Song'' *''I Couldn't Sail No Longer'' *''The Battle is Not Ours'' *''Buzz Lightyear Theme Song'' Running Gags Silly Song None What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter From None Trivia *This episode felt like it was animated before Big Idea started production on Jonah, and most people thought this was animated during between "Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen" and "Lyle the Kindly Viking". *Originally, Toy Story was supposed to be released Fall 2001, but was pushed back up to Fall 2000 instead, to avoid competition with some other home video releases during the fall of 2001. **Also, "Larry's High Silk Hat" (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) was originally written for this video. However, it was postponed for said episode, due to production on the Buzz Lightyear music video. *Depending on which one goes first, all the early character designs for this were in the works before even the last episode, A Chipmunk Christmas, was. Some of the highlights of the early stuff include Woody looking real fat (maybe someone forced him to swallow a 40 pound watermelon in one bite?), and Buzz Lightyear was about the size of a small pebble. *On several airings of this on Smile of a Child, in the credits the Buzz Lightyear theme song was replaced with some background music. On those same broadcasts, a vast majority of scenes were removed, and "Perfect Puppy" (From Celery Night Fever) was in the middle of the show. **Also, the compilations that have this use the edited-for-television version. *This episode marks the first and last for several things: **The last of the pre-Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie stuff. **The first of the Toy Story trilogy, in both the VeggieTales universe, and in reality. **This episode uses the same frame rate as the other next episodes, from 2001 to present. *Three songs are sung again. Those three songs are: **"Better Than Friends" from "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty". **"How it Used to Be" from "Celery Night Fever". **"The Battle is Not Ours" from "Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen". *The song "Strange Things are Coming My Way" is to the tune of the Wario's Gold Mine music from Mario Kart Wii. *When Buzz Lightyear shushes Sheriff Woody for the second time, he gained teeth. However, although Buzz gained teeth, he didn't had any when he shushed him the first and third times. *When this came out, a tie-in CD was made. There was also an official website! It was a website similar to the LarryBoy website and it had drawings, coloring pages, a game, a decoder to find a secret message, and for a limited time, a free rebate offer for when you purchase a VeggieTales video. **Even though the website is still available on Internet Archives, some info on Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins was added in 2004, while some info on Toy Story's two sequels, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 were added in late 2009 and early 2010. *As you'll noticed in some shots, you can see some buzzing in the textures. *In the overshot of Sid's house during the sunrise/sunset, you can see black on the left. *Woody was missing his tooth when saying "Wait a minute. You-- You don't think I meant to knock Buzz out the window, do you? Gourd Head?" Gallery Promotional Stuff In the tradition of Esther, Ballad of Little Joe and Gideon.png|In the tradition of Esther, the Girl who Became Queen, The Ballad of Little Joe, and Gideon: Tuba Warrior Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:VeggieFan2000